Payment card (e.g., credit card, debit card) fraud is a significant concern for many parties, including banks that issue payment cards, merchants that accept payment cards, and customers that obtain and use payment cards to pay for purchases and other financial transactions. Criminals are able to counterfeit a payment card given the right information, and the information is often not difficult for the thieves to obtain. News media reports of thousands, and even millions, of payment cards being stolen from companies by criminals that are able to break into the companies' computer networks are alarmingly common. The criminals can counterfeit a payment card using this stolen payment card information, or can simply sell the payment card information to other criminals who will counterfeit the payment card. Payment card information can be stolen as simply as by a waiter or waitress at a restaurant swiping a customer's payment card through a personal card reader the size of an ice cube after the customer provides the payment card to pay for a meal. Criminals can use this information to counterfeit a payment card, and can use the payment card to make a fraudulent purchase or to pay for a fraudulent financial transaction.